characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Reinhardt Wilhelm
Reinhardt Wilhelm is one of the many playable characters from Overwatch. Background Reinhardt Wilhelm styles himself as a champion of a bygone age, who lives by the knightly codes of valor, justice, and courage. Over thirty years ago, Overwatch was founded to counter the threat of the robot uprisings around the world. Reinhardt, a highly decorated German soldier, was inducted as part of the original Overwatch strike team that put an end to the Omnic Crisis. After the conflict's resolution, Overwatch grew into a global institution, keeping the peace in a war-torn world. Reinhardt proved himself to be one of its most stalwart champions. Reinhardt's unique ethics and larger-than-life persona earned the admiration of his peers and superiors alike. Never afraid to speak his mind, he was Overwatch's most vocal supporter and, when necessary, its harshest critic, providing a constant reminder that Overwatch was meant to be a force for good. Having served into his late fifties, Reinhardt was faced with mandatory retirement from combat operations. Despondent about being removed from active duty, Reinhardt feared that his days of purpose and glory had ended. As times grew darker and Overwatch came under suspicion of corruption and sedition, Reinhardt could only watch as the cause he had dedicated his life to defending surrendered in disgrace. Though Overwatch was eventually disbanded, Reinhardt was not content to sit idly by while the world fell to disorder. Once again donning his Crusader armor, he has vowed to fight for justice across Europe like a knight of old, defending the innocent and winning hearts and minds with the promise of better days to come. Powers & Abilities *'Peak human strength:' Reinhardt is extremely muscular and strong, as well as very fast. This is due to his many years of intense training. *'Barrier Field:' Reinhardt projects a broad, forward-facing energy barrier, which can absorb substantial damage before it is destroyed. Although Reinhardt can protect himself and his companions behind the barrier, he cannot attack while sustaining it. *'Charge:' Reinhardt charges forth in a straight line, pinning the first enemy in his path and knocking others aside. If he collides with a wall, the foe he’s carrying suffers extreme damage. *'Fire Strike:' By whipping his Rocket Hammer forward, Reinhardt slings a flaming projectile which pierces and damages any enemies it touches. *'Earthshatter:' Reinhardt's Ultimate Ability. In it, he forcefully slams his rocket hammer into the ground, knocking down and damaging all enemies in front of him, while also creating a crater on the ground. Equipment *'Crusader Armor:' A mechanically-enhanced suit of armor that gives him extremely high strength and speed. *'Rocket Hammer:' A massive rocket-powered hammer that deals a lot of damaged when swung at the enemy. Feats Strength *Can leap several metres while wearing his extremely heavy armor. *Easily knocked out dozens of thugs with a single swing of his hammer. *His hammer can easily shatter the ground and leave large craters. *Punched a motorcycle hard enough to send it flying and made it wreck a wall. *Can mow down several Bastion units with one Fire Strike. Speed None currently Durability *His shield can withstand most attacks in the game, including D.Va's Self-Destruct. *Took a beating from several thugs while he was unarmored. *His shield can tank bullets from an entire gang simultaneously. Skill *Defeated an entire band of mercenaries by himself. *One of the oldest and most experienced members of Overwatch. Weaknesses *Cannot attack while using his shield Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Video Game Characters Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Overwatch Category:Knights Category:Shield Users Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Fire Users Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Military Characters Category:German Characters